Clock Work
by Empty Promises
Summary: A look back on the times of James, Remus, and Sirius - better known as the three musketeers - through times both good and bad.


A small little triumphant smile played along the thin pale lips of the Gryffindor boy, though his excited brown eyes that danced about the corridor with excitement were practically hidden by a mat of black hair. Quickly sweeping his hair behind his ears, he was instantly recognised as none other than Sirius Black, proudly sporting his Gryffindor patch whilst glancing to it for a short moment. One hand remained hidden in his cloak, and the other hung limply to the side.  
  
Turning a left and down a corridor, he spotted a young Hufflepuff girl who right away he deemed quite attractive. Shooting her a charming grin and the bat of an eye while he passed, and chuckling while he heard the girl giggle to herself. It was unbelievable what the young girls who swooned over him would do for him these days. IWhat a reliable resource/I, he thought happily to himself continuing down the corridor at a steady quick pace,  
  
"Wingardium Sapbrono."  
  
He said cooly to the fat lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Within seconds the portrait swung to the side, letting him pass with a small nod. His eyes darted about the common room, shaking his head when at last he realised that they weren't here. Dashing up the stairs he opened the door to the boys section and shuffled in, hopping about at once with an excited sort of air about him, that not one student that sat in the common could quite put their finger on. The question of what the three musketeers were doing  
  
"What is all this about?" Questioned a boy who sat at the chair with a book in his hands. The boys skin was pale and his eyes slightly sunken. "You'll never guess what I've snagged, Remus." Said Sirius with a chuckle, though he continued on without leaving any time for Remus to respond. " Snivellus' wand."  
  
"And what good will that do us?" Said a figure hidden beneath bed sheets who sat up at once, brushing his plain brown hair down to make sure it was well kept before he could be seen. "Elementary, my dear James." Said Sirius smirking before he continued on, "how will Snape defend himself?"  
  
A smirk that was just of the word merciless spread along the boys lips, whilst he jumped out of the bed and slapped Sirius' hand. "Good job Siri," said James while lightly taking the wand from Sirius pale hand and inspecting it, as if to see if it were fake. Happy to see that it was true in form noting the small SS engraved in the cherry red wood, he turned his gaze back to Sirius who's triumphant smile had grew over the last few moments. Remus had a large grin that seemed to have spread over his entire face, as it gleamed in his eyes with a twinkle before it quickly vanished and he turned his grey eyes back to the book in hand, muttering a quick, "I saw nothing." Remus, being a school Prefect, was obliged to report such a thing to the head of house, however he turned a blind eye to it and continued reading. Remus would never betray his friends, even if about a small matter such as this.  
  
"How did you get it though?" Interrupted James, noting that Sirius was just about to cut into his victory speech. Arching a brow for a quick moment before explaining in short. "Well, you know that girl in Slytherin, goes by the name Mailda Winma?" At this name Remus' gaze rose over the edge of his book, to where Sirius stood. Even though he would never admit it, he was rather fond over Mailda and was very anxious to see what Sirius had to do to get her aid. Not even glancing to Remus, Sirius continued in a light tone that was very airy. "All I had to do was ask her and she complied.." A smile played along Sirius' lips that could not be explained and when James noted it, he questioned, "there's something more. You've fallen for her. Oh don't tell me you've fallen for her!" With a dramatic sigh James threw himself back onto the couch, narrowly missing where Remus sat at attention, and placed his forearm over his eyes, keeping them shut before he opened only one to glance at Sirius.  
  
A blush quickly swept along Sirius cheeks before he broke into a wide grin and shook his head, chuckling at once. "Really James, are such assumptions required? What use would I be to our common cause if I just fell for one girl. All the other girls would be more than slightly angry," Sirius stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice, barely noting that Remus let out a sigh of relief. 


End file.
